As is known, many types of objects such as, for example, cosmetics in cases, boxes, bottles and like small-size objects are displayed in department stores and in many shops and are suspended from a rectilinear, horizontal or inclined bracket, in order to facilitate selection and removal by buyers without requiring the intervention of the sales staff. Such objects are normally packed by attaching them to a backing card made of cardboard or rigid plastic, at the top of which is provided a hole or a slot located crosswise which enables it to be hooked onto the support bracket usually made of metal. On each bracket are suspended several backing cards carrying the same type of object or product.
To facilitate viewing of the suspended products, each object is secured to the backing card either by stapling or, more frequently, by a transparent plastic film which covers the object and is then attached peripherally, normally by hot-welding, to one of the surfaces of the backing card.
Such display cards, normally termed "blisters" because of the particular "swollen" projection presented by the object in relation to the flat card, have a disadvantage, an unwelcome one from a practical and aesthetic viewpoint, which is when the object is attached to a surface of the backing card, the weight of the object is unbalanced in relation to the card thus causing, when the card is suspended in a sliding manner on a bracket, and in particular on a bracket inclined downward, toward the area of removal, lateral rotation of the display card relative to the vertical is noticed and which prevents the card from sliding freely along the bracket in order to reach a position facilitating removal following detachment of the previous card. Furthermore such rotation, in occurring with all the cards suspended from the bracket, imparts an undesirable aesthetic effect and hampers removal. Such difficulty in sliding is even more marked in the case of flat cards provided with an elongated slot hooked onto the leg of an "inverted T" rod, because of greater wear caused by the larger surfaces in contact compared with those presented by cylindrical holes hooked onto a cylindrical bracket.